


Proof

by Aspidities, RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blowjobs, Cock Worship, Come Shot, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Omega Asami, Oral Sex, Post Turf Wars, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: After the events of Turf Wars (and Korra’s confession), the Avatar and her girlfriend get to spend some quality time proving their love to each other.Thoroughly.





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! It’s Rae and Asp, back again with another collab. This was the winner of Rae’s September Prompt poll, and was a complete delight to fulfill. We made it rather excessive, so WARNING: messy comeshots and absolutely shameless smut. 
> 
> Also a Warning for Mild Turf Wars spoilers. :)
> 
> Happy reading! <3

The door blew open, but for once, Korra wasn’t behind the force.

She would be the first to admit she had a bad habit of bursting into rooms, often unannounced. This time, however, Asami was to blame. She dragged Korra by the neck of her gown, kissing her jaw while guiding her effortlessly backwards. The omega’s heels and sleek red dress didn’t trip her once, while Korra stumbled to keep up.

It had begun on the balcony of the Four Elements hotel, surrounded by music and the resonating echo of Zhu Li’s speech. Smudged golden lights floated like stars on the surface of the city below, while the green glow of the Spirit Portal warmed everything. A beautiful sight, to be sure, but not as beautiful as her beloved’s face.

Looking into Asami’s eyes, Korra’s heart had swelled beyond the boundaries of her chest. She had confessed, letting slip those three irrefutable words. Words she had promised to keep to herself a little longer, so they could properly enjoy the early stages of their relationship without rushing.

Korra hadn’t regretted it. She especially didn’t regret it now, while Asami mouthed needily at the crook of her neck, pushing down on her shoulders to put her in a seated position. The omega’s hands and lips travelled everywhere, and Korra had no objections to letting them roam.

“Why do you  _ smell _ so good?” Asami growled, in a tone that implied it simply wasn’t fair. “And how do you  _ taste _ so good?”

Although Asami’s enthusiasm had already left Korra breathless, she managed a laugh. “You’re one to talk.” Asami’s scent had been a distraction all night, and that was putting it mildly. Korra had barely been able to glance in the omega’s direction without feeling something stir beneath her dress, and each time Asami had gazed back with those hooded green eyes and long lashes, she’d all but forgotten her own name.

Up close, the omega’s scent was practically overwhelming. It permeated Korra’s every breath, and she could practically taste Asami’s skin without even having it in her mouth. A serious oversight on her part. Although Asami was still trapped in the confines of the slinky red dress, there was plenty of bare flesh for her lips to find.

Korra went for Asami’s mouth first, fisting the omega’s dark, wavy locks and dragging her in for a deep kiss. Asami’s lipstick smeared against Korra’s mouth, but she didn’t mind the bland, artificial flavor that covered the omega’s natural taste. In a way, she liked it. It reminded her exactly who she was lucky enough to be kissing.

Asami’s tongue was warm, demanding, and Korra was more than happy to surrender to it. Normally, she took the lead during intimate moments, but this was a welcome change of pace. As both an alpha and the Avatar, people always expected her to direct things. For once, it was nice to submit to someone else’s desires. To _ Asami’s  _ desires _. _

Before Korra quite knew what was happening, Asami pulled urgently at her water tribe gown, rolling the fur-lined hem up past her knees. The omega’s impatience was surprising, but also incredibly arousing. In the Spirit World, Asami had willingly let Korra take the lead, but now, she seemed to have her own agenda. 

Their first time had been achingly sweet and gentle, and Korra had done her best to make sure Asami enjoyed every moment. She had devoted herself to ensuring her new girlfriend’s pleasure ever since, so thoroughly that she often forgot her own. Since returning to Republic City, however, there hadn’t been much time for lovemaking. After Asami had been kidnapped, Korra had been wild with grief over not letting the words out sooner. As soon as she’d held Asami in the arms beside the wreck of the fallen airship, she’d known she would need to share her feelings. 

Now, as she gazed into Asami’s eyes, it seemed the omega had plenty of feelings of her own. She tugged Korra’s dress, and together, they pulled it off, bunching it up over Korra’s broad shoulders. Asami tossed it aside, with little regard for the fine fur, and planted another blazing kiss on Korra’s lips.

Korra tried to pull Asami back in for more, but the omega was already moving down, hands curling under the waistband of Korra’s underwear. “Hang on,” she murmured, catching Asami’s wrists. “I wanna touch you.”

Asami shook her head, belying her defiance with a soft kiss to Korra’s fingers. Her dark red lipstick was smeared, her green eyes more than beguiling. “No. I want to touch you.” When Korra made a noise of protest, the omega followed it up with an irresistible plea: “ _ Please _ , Korra. Let me show you what you mean to me.”

Korra swallowed. She couldn’t deny Asami anything, especially after a ‘please’ like that. She nearly choked on her tongue as Asami cupped the growing bulge in her underwear, causing her cock to throb. She tried to speak, but words failed her. All she managed was, “Asami…”

Asami wet her lips, staring directly into Korra’s eyes. Black locks of her hair swayed as she shook her head. She knelt before the bed, sliding both hands along Korra’s bare thighs. Slowly, she peeled the damp fabric away, until it slid down Korra’s legs, forgotten. “Let me do this. I need to show you.”

Korra’s cock sprang free, showing none of her reservations. The head was red and puffy, leaking drops of pre-come, and Asami stared at it with such wonder that Korra was mildly bewildered. Then Asami’s fingers wrapped around her shaft, and her brain went blank. With a strangled sort of squeak, she fell back on her elbows, trembling as Asami’s breath washed over the sensitive tip. 

“I love how hard you get,” Asami confessed in a dreamy voice, tracing a vein with delicate certainty. “So soft, but firm underneath. I feel your heartbeat…” 

“Uhh… Asami…” Korra drew another measured breath, trying to maintain control as Asami pumped her cock with a slow fist. 

Asami didn’t seem to mind. Her eyelids fluttered with reverence, and her red tongue swept out for a taste. She lapped up the overflow like a cat-owl, gathering up every bit of slickness that spilled out. “Spirits, Korra,” she moaned. “You’re trying to kill me.”

_ You’re the one trying to kill me, _ Korra thought, but couldn’t manage to say. While she’d hoped for some intimate time with her lover after tonight’s celebration, she hadn’t expected  _ this. _ Asami was licking and sucking her cockhead like the most delicious treat in the world, and it was all Korra could do to keep her hips from flying off the mattress.

She didn’t realize her hands were in Asami’s hair until she felt the soft locks sifting through her fingers. It felt rude, inappropriate, to direct her lover this way, but she couldn’t help herself. Asami’s mouth felt  _ so _ good, and she wanted it further down. If she could just push another inch or two inside…

Korra let loose a full-throated groan as Asami’s lips descended, sealing near the base of her shaft. It was completely unexpected, and too much for Korra to bear. She kept her composure through the first few sucks, but when Asami’s throat opened, offering her a hot, tight channel in which to thrust, her willpower evaporated. She came with a surprised grunt, shooting her release directly down the omega’s throat.

Her entire body tensed as the heavy spurts poured out, and her face burned with embarrassment. Never before had she come so fast, and especially not before bringing her lover release first. And yet, she couldn’t help herself. Asami’s tongue continued moving, and she made little swallowing motions, ones that squeezed the tip of Korra’s cock just right.

There was nothing to do but finish. Korra tried to make up for it by loosening her grip on Asami’s hair, but there was no need. Asami stayed right where she was, drinking every drop Korra had to give. Korra’s head spun, and she collapsed back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling while Asami carried her through her release.

“Oh.”

Asami released her cock, kissing up along her midsection. “ _ Oh _ ? That’s all you have to say for yourself, Avatar?”

“Um…” Korra’s cheeks flushed hotter. “I just… wasn’t expecting all that?”

“Why not? Just because I’m an omega, I shouldn’t take what I want?”

Asami climbed on top of her, motioning for Korra to scoot back so they could both fit on the bed. She remained near Korra’s navel, wisps of her long hair dragging over Korra’s belly.

“Hey, that tickles!”

“Sorry,” Asami said, though she didn’t seem sorry at all. She sat up, reaching back to unfasten the hook at the nape of her neck. The front of her dress fell away, revealing her breasts in all their glory.

Korra’s eyes went wide, and her mouth dried up. “Spirits, you’re beautiful.”

“So are you.”

Asami leaned down, breasts hanging close enough for Korra to touch. She leapt on the invitation, cupping them in both hands. Her cock, resting half-soft against her thigh, quickly swelled to hardness once more. A devious idea formed in her brain, and while it embarrassed her, Korra couldn’t help herself. How could she not, with Asami’s pebbled pink nipples pressing into her palms?

She cupped them, drawing one pale bud between with her circling fingers, inadvertently thrusting upward. Her cock skidded against Asami’s sternum, and the omega pressed back eagerly, offering the smooth plane of her body as a surface to grind on. The heat of Asami’s skin was intoxicating. Korra thrust up again, more deliberately, bumping her tip against the underside of Asami’s breasts. She moaned, overwhelmed, unsure how to ask for what she wanted. 

Luckily, Asami was ten steps ahead. Her green eyes glittered like a forest full of spirit light, and she cupped her hands over Korra’s, pushing her breasts together. Once Korra was adequately positioned, Asami made a pleased little huff and reached below, guiding the slick shaft into place. 

The first glide was absolutely sinful. Korra nearly fell back on her elbows, lashes fluttering. Only the need to keep molding her hands around Asami’s breasts stopped her from collapsing onto the bed. “Asami,” she croaked, wetting her lips. “You feel so _ good.” _

“So do you.” Asami dropped a searing kiss onto Korra’s cockhead as it poked through her cleavage, and Korra’s hips jerked. “Mmm. You’re dripping.”

Korra’s every sinew thrilled to the purr of Asami’s voice. That, too, was so new and special. Asami’s touch made her feel beautiful, as if she could feel the omega’s love in every stroke of her hands and mouth. To be touched this way was deeply gratifying, after years of being told her alpha nature was ‘too intense’ for most.

Before, with Mako, she had tried her best to make sure ‘nothing came up’, so to speak. That part of her felt too strange, too different from what the firebender might expect. Exploring her shifted features with Asami in the Spirit World had been an a whole new experience, because Asami absolutely loved touching her, and it showed. Asami was the only person she’d ever met who hadn’t run scared when Korra went full-throttle, in any area of life. Instead of the stiff restraint she’d had with previous lovers, she’d been able to feel pleasure and give it in return. 

And oh, how she loved that Asami’s pleasure seemed so irrevocably tied to her own. 

Another wet thrust. Warm, plush heat caressed Korra’s cock on all sides, and even though Asami’s breasts weren’t able to grip her, the feeling was incredible. She grunted, digging her fingers in. Her tip prodded the omega’s plump lips, and she gasped as they parted. 

“Baby,” Korra choked out as Asami’s soft pink tongue swiped her head. “You’re being so good… so sweet… ah, _ fuck… _ ”

“That’s it,” Asami said in a low, beckoning voice. “Just like this. Use every part of me.” Korra was helpless to resist. Asami coaxed her on, licking beads of pre-come from the divot in her reddened cockhead. The omega’s eyes were dark, wanton pools of pure sex. “Mmmm, keep going. I want to wear your come. Want it all over me.” 

The idea of it, of Asami offering her gorgeous body for Korra’s free use… Korra thought she might lose her mind. A savage snarl tore from her lips, and she squeezed the omega’s breasts harder, ramping up her thrusts and growling like a wild thing.

Asami didn’t seem to mind the added roughness one bit. She continued moaning encouragement, and it was the sound of her voice as much as the teasing licks she bestowed that finally drove Korra to the breaking point. Like before, she came well before she was ready, emptying everything she had onto Asami’s beautiful breasts.

The heavy pulses racing along her length made Korra want to close her eyes, but she forced herself to watch, and she was very glad she did. The sight of her come spilling across Asami’s tits, covering them in glistening wet lines, was absolutely enthralling. It only made her come harder, and the next several spurts made it all the way to Asami’s face.

Asami licked her lips, gathering as much of the mess as she could. Once her lips were clean, she bent forward to envelop Korra’s cock, keeping the last several spurts for herself. Korra gave a broken whine, a sound that absolutely would have embarrassed her if anyone else had heard.

By the time it ended, Korra was exhausted. She flopped backwards, too stunned to move. Her cock continued twitching as it lost some of its hardness, as though it hadn’t realized she was finished. Asami finally let it fall from her mouth and crawled up along Korra’s body, straddling her hips and bending down to kiss her.

Although it was a new experience, Korra decided tasting herself on Asami’s lips was one of her new favorite things. It was sweet that Asami wanted to share, and her own flavor tasted much better coming from the omega’s generous mouth. It also reminded her of just how hard she’d come, and of the fact that Asami still hadn’t.

“I’m being terrible,” Korra panted between deep, wet kisses. “It should be your turn now.”

Asami gave a breathy laugh. “Korra, those  _ were _ my turns.” Korra tried to protest, but Asami stretched out on top of her, making sure the two of them were pressed stomach to stomach, breast to breast. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to just… play with you? To drive you crazy? And know I’m the reason behind it all?”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

“I mean it,” Asami said, staring directly into Korra’s eyes. Tenderly, she brushed a sweaty lock of hair away from Korra’s forehead. “I’m the one being selfish, because making you come is  _ incredible.” _

Something about the wonder in Asami’s voice convinced Korra not to feel guilty anymore. She’d never had anyone take such pleasure in her pleasure before, but she could relate to how it felt. There was nothing she loved more than pushing Asami to the heights of ecstasy.

_ So why shouldn’t Asami feel the same way about pleasing me? _

“I’m so lucky,” she sighed, a broad grin spreading across her face.

Asami grinned right back. “We’re both lucky.” She shifted, putting enough space between them to slide a hand down and squeeze Korra’s cock once more. “But we aren’t finished. Not by a long shot.”

Korra’s eyes widened. She made a noise of protest, alarmingly close to a squeak. “Whoa, hey, I don’t know if I can.” She started to say she couldn’t possibly have anymore to give, but her cock made those words a lie, coming to life in Asami’s palm. Her whole body tensed as sparks of pleasure raced through her veins, up to the head of her shaft. “Fuck,” she cursed, dropping her head back between her shoulder blades. “Apparently I can. What are you doing to me?”

Asami gave no verbal reply, but her smile was smug as she licked her fingers clean. Korra watched each digit slide past her girlfriend’s lusciously outlined lips, and felt like she was in some kind of shameless sex dream; the kind she’d had before finding the courage to ask Asami to the Spirit World. The real life version more than surpassed the fantasy. 

Korra had never felt this much ravenous desire before. She hadn’t yet had the opportunity to satisfy Asami’s heat, thanks to their various misadventures, and the pulsating urge she felt was so strong that her nostrils flared, seeking the scent of an omega’s beguiling hormones.

_ There.  _ Under the jasmine and spice of Asami’s expensive perfume, she could taste the smolder.  _ She’s going into heat. And I’m the cause.  _ Korra realized, as arousal spiked through her.  _ I’m the reason she’s cycling. Because she wants me. Loves me.  _

Renewed energy thrummed through Korra’s limbs. She grunted, pulling Asami’s hips until the omega sat up, rocking back to allow her erection to bounce between them onto Korra's stomach. “C’mere,” the alpha growled. “Want you to ride me.” 

Asami made a happy moan, moistening her parted lips with a seductive swipe of her tongue. “Gladly.” She took hold of Korra’s shaft, rising up to guide the head in. “I was thinking the same thing.”

Korra wanted to give a witty reply, but it was cut off by her own discordant moan as Asami’s slick lips skimmed her cockhead. She curled her fingers into the omega’s pliant hips and thrust upward, seeking more of that molten wet heat, the tight warmth she loved so much. Asami gasped at the sudden fullness, and her hair fell forward into Korra’s face as a palm slipped onto her chest.

The jasmine-spice scent made Korra want to thrust again. She did, this time wrenching a cry from her omega, resplendent as a dragon-bird. Asami regained her breath easily, and soon a second palm joined the first. Her eyes glittered beneath the waves of her sable-black hair, and she rocked her hips slowly, adjusting to their joining.

Her simple rolling motion was effective. Korra’s jaw dropped, and her cock pulsed, drawn deeper by the greedy fluttering of Asami’s inner walls.

“Oh no you don’t,” Asami cautioned her. “I want to ride  _ you _ , not the other way around. You lay back. Let me do the work.” Her voice dropped half an octave, laced with omega persuasion. “I want to worship that beautiful cock of yours with my body, baby. Please, let me?” 

“I don’t...oh... _ ohhh _ ...deserve you,” Korra confessed as Asami’s gentle rocking turned into figure-eights. She watched, spellbound, as the omega’s lovely hips, so pale above her own sun-bronzed stomach, rose and fell, lifting just enough so Korra could see her own slick shaft glisten in the faint light. 

Asami increased her pace, running her fingers through her own hair and tossing it back over her shoulder. She looked like something out of a dream, with her breasts lifting and falling in time with her hips’ rhythmic motions. Her glistening sex enveloped Korra’s shaft each time, drawing back just enough to make the following descent that much more pleasurable. 

Korra released growl of ravenous instinct. She molded her hands around Asami’s breasts, so full and round, her warm come still sticky on her fingers. Desire coursed through her veins, encouraging her to thrust back on the next downward stroke.

The ecstatic wail Asami made when she did so drove Korra to new heights. Through the fog of lust, she remembered Asami hadn’t come yet. An unacceptable oversight on her part. She had let the omega play with her, as requested, through two orgasms so far, and it was time to even up the score. Besides, she doubted it would take much. A passionate flush covered most of Asami’s trembling body, and a thin layer of sweat covered her skin.

All she had to do was rake her nails down Asami’s soft belly and cup a hand between her legs. She pressed three fingers over and around the swollen red button of Asami’s clit, pulling slightly upward so she could still see the shaft of her cock splitting the omega’s pussy.

Asami saw, too—staring down and moaning in a way that almost made Korra peak early. The omega’s body jerked like a livewire, and reactionary sparks ran through Korra, causing her to tense. When Asami did find release, which had to be coming any second, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to hold back. Not while her lover looked so bewitching, smelled so delicious, felt so  _ fuckable… _

Korra sped up her hand, rubbing so frantically the tendons in her forearm burned. Her mild discomfort proved more than worthwhile when Asami threw her head back and shouted to the ceiling. The omega melted, clit twitching, insides pulsing, releasing a rush of wetness all over Korra’s cock and part of her abdomen. She had to close her eyes and grit her teeth to keep from falling over the edge herself.

Unfortunately, that proved to be a poor decision. Cutting off her visual stimulation only made her other senses stronger, and a knife of desire sliced deep into her belly as she became acutely aware of Asami’s muscles milking her shaft. The omega’s warm, silky walls wrapped around her, squeezing like both their lives depended on it.

_ Hot... Tight…  _ Mine.

The thought that she and she alone had been given the right to do this, to bury herself to the hilt within the most beautiful woman in the world, stoked the flames of Korra’s alpha pride. She wanted—no,  _ needed _ to flip Asami over, to pound into her from behind, to fuck her until she screamed and sobbed into the pillow. If Asami could walk properly after she was finished, without streams of come leaking down her thighs, Korra hadn’t done her job.

“Oh… oh, Korra…”

The pitch of Asami’s moans rose higher, and Korra realized the source of the omega’s frustration. While Asami had been coming, her own body had reacted as well. The increased pressure at the base of her shaft should have warned her, but she was still somewhat surprised when she looked down and saw her knot had inflated. Usually, she was more aware when it happened.

Asami curled both hands around Korra’s biceps to hold her in place, grinding down in the greediest, most self-indulgent way she’d ever witnessed. The hard button of Asami’s clit slid against her, aided by an ocean of wetness, and she grunted as Asami’s walls parted to take her new girth inside.

Korra realized she had to act, or end up stuck in this position. As much as she’d enjoyed how Asami had taken the lead, her instincts demanded more. Pulling the omega off her cock was torture, but she managed somehow, shutting her ears to the unhappy whines that followed. The cold air made her cock ache, and she knew Asami hated the emptiness, because she started muttering and rocking in search of what she’d lost.

“No,  _ nonono, _ inside, Korra, back inside, I need… I need…”

“Sorry.”

That single word was all Korra could say in her frenzied state. She rolled Asami onto her stomach, and didn’t even have to help the omega lift her hips. Not a second in the new pose, and Asami’s ass was in the air, spine arched, thighs spread wide. Her lips petaled open in the prettiest way, but Korra only spared the briefest of glances before thrusting inside.

_ “Oh!” _

Asami yelped, falling forward on her face. Korra slung an arm around her midsection, keeping that perfect, pale ass up and her lover’s long body bent over. Asami’s fingers curled into the sheets, and she lifted her head on a howling moan as Korra pushed all the way in, as far as her knot would allow. She had to get in, and quickly, or she feared Asami wouldn’t be able to fit her. 

She clutched Asami’s ass, gripping so tightly she knew she’d leave bruises, and thrust deeply. The fever of Asami’s skin burned her palms. Everything felt so warm, so wet and tight, that Korra was streaked in sweat, panting while she hammered away. She hadn’t known mating could feel  _ this _ good, but as instinct rose above all else, getting her knot inside became more and more urgent.

Luckily, the whimpering creature shamelessly offering herself on the bed below was trying her best to make it easy. Asami was overcome by her heat, and she writhed in an effort to join their bodies. Rivers of slick dripped around Korra’s plunging shaft, clinging in sticky strands between their thighs. Asami’s cries became desperate, enticing, and Korra found her words once more. 

“You want me to knot you, huh?” Korra huffed, abandoning her grip to force Asami’s head up with one of her hands. “Say it. Say you want it.” To emphasize the order, she bent down and bit Asami’s shoulder, just were the pale column of her neck joined her body.

Asami jerked in surprise. Her inner walls tightened, trying to draw Korra further in. “Korra! Please,  _ please _ knot me, oh-fuck-Korra- _ please!” _

She looked down, panting, to see that she’d begun to stretch Asami’s entrance. There was clearly some pain in Asami’s breathing, but she rocked back anyway, in an increasingly frantic rhythm. Her walls trembled, and another splash of slippery heat bathed the swell of Korra’s knot.

Korra moaned, turning her attention back to the bite on Asami’s shoulder. She closed her eyes, feeling Asami’s entrance stretch thin around her base, and gave one final push. There was a slight snap, and a yelp from Asami that gave her instant pause, but finally, Korra’s bulge slipped inside.

“ _ Ohhhh _ ….” Asami wailed, twisting the sheets in her hands. Her glossy black hair spilled over one shoulder, beside Korra’s face, and the brush of it against her cheek carried the sweetest scent Korra had ever smelled. Being hilted inside the omega had to be most wonderful sensation she’d experienced in a thousand lifetimes.

_ Why didn’t anyone ever tell me it was this good? Or maybe it’s just Asami. Just her. _

Heated silk molded around her from base to tip, milking all along her length. Her cock nudged something firm and round, and her base was wedged tightly against Asami’s entrance. Her seed would spill directly into the narrow channel of the omega’s womb, and the thought of it, the thrilling knowledge that she was  _ tied _ , that she had knotted her girlfriend during a heat, was more than Korra could bear. 

“I’m gonna fill you,” she promised, rutting into Asami’s ass even though there was no more room. “Gonna…  _ hfff _ … gonna fill you right up…  _ nngh _ … make you  _ mine _ …”

“Yours,” Asami agreed. “All yours, Korra, p- _ please…!” _

A roaring whiteness erased all sound from Korra’s ears, but she thought perhaps she screamed when she came. Rippling, rushing, the tide of her come pulsed out in heavy spurts, splashing against Asami’s quivering walls. The force was a never-ending fountain, exploding from her with each gasp for breath, each jarring slam of her pelvis against the omega’s raised ass.

Soon she was thrusting in it, wet and sloppy, unable to control her own stuttering hips as her orgasm tore through her, body, mind, and soul. She tightened her arm around Asami’s midsection, and glowing pride filled her chest as she felt the slight curve of Asami’s abdomen—evidence of just how well she’d filled her omega. But Asami’s pulsing muscles demanded more, always more, and Korra couldn’t help but oblige.

Eventually, both their bodies gave out. Korra collapsed, dizzy with pleasure, trapping Asami beneath her. She barely had the energy to smear wet kisses against Asami’s neck, but her cock wasn’t empty. While she trembled with exhaustion, it continued spilling, flooding Asami’s core to its absolute limit. Asami didn’t move either, but her walls continued twitching, stretching out both their peaks for as long as possible.

“I was hoping you’d do that,” Asami sighed when their shared pulses finally slowed down.

“Mm?” Korra stirred, realizing she’d been distracted by sucking the bright red mark on Asami’s neck.

“Let me play with you until your breaking point. I wanted to see what it would take.”

Korra snorted with laughter. “So, you’re saying this was all part of your plan?”

“Most definitely.” Asami rolled her head to one side, and Korra accepted the broad smile on her face as incredibly high praise indeed. “I do love how gentle you are, but… there’s nothing wrong with liking it rough from time to time.”

“I try to be romantic,” Korra said, sticking out her lower lip in a pout.

Asami craned her neck, bringing their mouths together for a soft kiss. “You are. I love that about you. But this was romantic too.”

Korra’s brow furrowed. “What?”

“Mating like we just did… it requires a deep level of trust. I’ve never  _ let go _ like that with anyone else before. Have you?”

Korra remained silent for a few moments, although she already knew her answer. Asami had put into words something she’d felt for years, and not just when it came to sex. The thought that she had someone she could be free with, totally and completely, gave Korra a sense of relief she hadn’t known she needed.

“I haven’t,” she said, when she realized Asami was still waiting for a response.

“Then we’re lucky I booked this room for three days.” Asami’s lashes fluttered, and she gazed at Korra with hooded eyes. “Because I’m not leaving here, and neither are you.”

“Guess we’ll be ordering a lot of room service,” Korra said.

“I can afford it.”

Korra kissed to Asami’s damp brow, caressing her cheek with a gentle hand. “I’m in.”

“Yes, you are.”

Asami wiggled her hips, and Korra’s cock stirred again. Their tie hadn’t even ended, but she was already hard again, aching to spill inside her mate once more. There was a perfect clarity to that word, when she repeated it inside her head. 

_ My mate… someday soon, I’ll ask her to bite me back, when we’re not soaked in so many hormones. _

Resisting the temptation to ask, however, would prove a difficult trial indeed. Korra’s lips rose in a grin, and she placed a kiss on Asami’s mark once more. Her omega was, after all, a master of temptation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me or Rae on Tumblr for more!


End file.
